Trag'Oul
Trag'Oul is a mysterious dragon-like being who guards Sanctuary and maintains the Balance between the High Heavens and the Burning Hells. In Richard A. Knaak's The Sin War trilogy, he is depicted as a constellation of stars, in each of which, a different part of life is shown - past, present, and future choices to be made, so one cannot see a definite future. Trag'Oul's exact origins are unknown. And he has not been seen since the Sin War ended. Necromancers Few had ever been in personal contact with the dragon. Most notable is Rathma, one of the original Nephalem, children of Lilith and Inarius. The second necromancer was Mendeln, brother of Uldyssian. Necromancers at the time of Diablo's release have no interaction with him, although the spell Teeth is supposed to be the summoned teeth of the dragon. They still regard him as a massive dragon who supports the world on his back. Rathma was the first to ever be contacted by Trag'Oul. Rathma learns of the balance, the worldstone, and how the world was created. Mendeln, brother of Uldyssian, was personally tutored by Rathma and Trag'Oul about the balance. He was given a magic bone dagger during his training by Trag'Oul. He also learned to see and speak to the dead during his journey with his brother during the Sin War. From the Sin War Trilogy: "Only once before had Trag'Oul entered Sanctuary, and that had been just after the slaughter of the refugees by Lilith, and Inarius's subsequent reactions. At that time, the dragon had materialized for just a few seconds, long enough to lay the groundwork for Rathma's discovery of him." Another intervention is attempted by the dragon after learning of a pact between Diablo & Inarius. This is swiftly stopped by entities that keep the balance over worlds of their own, like the dragon. They tell Trag'Oul that "This goes beyond Sanctuary now. Beyond all of us who stand sentinel." & "The war is coming to Sanctuary, and if you interfere with what the balance demands, it and all existence will be forfeit". Blizzcon 2011 Lore Open Q&A "Trag'Oul was last seen in the Sin War Trilogy. He is sort of this world-protector dragon. He might be a living constellation. He might be a personification of the past, present, & future of humanity. He is a mysterious character. He is the founder of the necromantic order and is very concerned with balance. He is not around anymore, after he set the necromancers on their path. He's gone, we don't say where. It's one of the mysteries of the universe that are out there right now." -''' Kevin Martens (Lead Content Designer)' Additionally, Trag'Oul has been confirmed to be absent from ''Diablo III.Diablo 3 Lore Trivia * Trag'Oul has undergone many spelling revisions in Diablo lore, he was called Trang-Oul in Diablo II in the set, Trang-Oul's Avatar and revised as Trag'oul in the Sin War novels. Since the novels are canon as of Diablo III, and as they were released after Diablo II, we can assume that the great dragon's name is indeed Trag'Oul. * Trag'Oul is no more the only ''dragon ''in Diablo lore,since Tathamet has been announced from Cain's Book. References Category:Lore